


Hair Of The Dog

by donutsweeper



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 02:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsweeper/pseuds/donutsweeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver thinks it's time to get out of the hospital and back to work.  Diggle does not agree.  Episode tag to 1x09, "Year's End."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hair Of The Dog

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kalypsobean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalypsobean/gifts).



> For kalypsobean, aka raise_the_knife, who took on a pinch hit and deserves a Yuletide treat of their own.

"Now, Mister Queen," Doctor Lamb began as he entered the room after a brief, perfunctory knock, "I understand from this paperwork that you've spoken to the nurse about being released today." He shook the rather large file that he held open and frowned at it.

Oliver ignored the intrusion and continued changing into the clothes he had badgered Dig into bringing that morning; between the broken ribs, bruising and muscle damage from the arrows it was slow going.

"Mister Queen? Oliver?" the doctor prodded.

"Sorry, I was unaware that had been a question. Yes, I plan on leaving as soon as I get dressed. I've already sent for a car." Well, sent for a car in the sense that he'd talked Dig into picking him up and then was going to ask for a ride to the warehouse so he could get in a quick workout before heading home to make a perfunctory appearance there.

"I must tell you that doing so is extremely unadvisable. Broken ribs and a concussion are not injuries to be taken lightly and while the pneumothorax has been resolved and is healing nicely, it was still a significant trauma and you -"

"Doctor," Oliver interrupted. "Doctor, I understand your concerns, but we both know I have been hurt much worse than this," he gestured vaguely to his chest and head, "in the past few years and recovered just fine without any of your well intentioned medical skills or concerns."

"That may be the case, but it does not relate to the matter at hand. I cannot, in good conscience, approve your discharge from this hospital under the current circumstances. It is my firm belief that another at least another twenty-four hours observation would be advisable, if not longer."

"Thus the reason I filled out those AMA forms, doc." Oliver nodded to the paperwork attached to the file Lamb was still holding. "I knew leaving now would be against medical advice, but there's really no need to stay. I can manage my own recovery just fine." Seeing the look of disapproval and sensing another attempt to sway him into staying, Oliver quickly added, "Besides, it's Christmas. My first real Christmas in five years. I don't really want to spend it in a hospital, you know what I mean?"

And Lamb caved, just like Oliver knew he would. "All right, I'll begin processing your discharge, but I expect you to take it easy. This isn't that island, Oliver, there's no need to push yourself when you don't have to."

Oliver raised his hands, a play at acquiescing. "I have nothing more strenuous planned than eating more Christmas dinner then is probably recommended and then lapsing into a food coma while watching 'It's a Wonderful Life.' They still show that every year, don't they? I didn't actually check, I just assumed they would. I mean, it's tradition, right?"

Lamb laughed. "It certainly is. Well, I can't argue with your plans, such as they are. I'm going to include a list of things you should keep an eye out for- shortness of breath, fever, dizziness, and so on and so forth- if you experience any, and I do mean _any_ of those symptoms I expect you to come back and get yourself checked out immediately. Immediately. Do you understand?"

"Will do," Oliver agreed quickly. Seeing Diggle hovering in the doorway he waved him in. "Almost ready, Dig, the doctor was just finishing up with my paperwork so I can get out of here." He gave the doctor one of his biggest smiles and offered his hand. "Thank you so much, Doctor Lamb, I really appreciate you letting me convalesce at home with my family instead of sticking around here."

With a slight grimace, obviously still less than thrilled at Oliver's leaving, Lamb shook his hands and said, "I'll have your discharge forms waiting for you at the nurse's station. Merry Christmas, Mister Queen."

"Merry Christmas, doctor. And thanks again."

Diggle nodded to the doctor as he walked past and waited a few moments, long enough for Lamb to move down the corridor and out of earshot, before shutting the door. "You're actually going to spend the holidays with your family? I approve. I'm surprised, but I approve."

Oliver snorted as he bent to put on his shoes. "I said what I needed to say so I could get the hell out of here and get him off my back. Would have thought you'd know me well enough to know that by now, Dig."

"Oliver, your family..."

Finally getting his boots tied, Oliver straightened and bit back a hiss of pain. He really hated broken ribs. "What about them?" 

"It's Christmas."

"After that disastrous Christmas party, I am well aware." He grabbed his jacket and slung it over his shoulders rather than try to put it on. "Ready to get me out of here?"

"That's why I came." 

"And here I thought it was because of how much you enjoy my sparking wit and endearing personality."

"Don't make me hurt you, sir," Diggle said as he opened the door.

"You can certainly try."

Oliver raised an eyebrow. "I'll do more than try. You've gotten better, your technique especially has improved a lot, but you've yet to take me in a fight."

"We've never sparred when you were recovering from broken ribs. I'd say I have the advantage right about now."

"I've fought with worse." He shrugged. "I could still kick your ass. Actually, that's a good idea. I was originally thinking we'd only stop at the warehouse long enough for a bit of a workout, but I need to test my limits and see what I'm capable of until this all heals up."

Glaring, Diggle sighed, "Oliver."

"Dig," he replied, staring Diggle down. "I can't start backing off now, taking care of the list is too important, and with this other archer around I need to be ready. I have to be faster, stronger, better. There's just too much at stake if I'm not. Whoever compiled the list? I have to find out who he is and I have to be ready to take him down." He waited until Diggle sighed, giving in. "After the warehouse you can drop me back to the house and you can go be with your sister-in-law and that adorable nephew of yours."

Diggle led the way to the nurse's station. "And you can spend time with your family."

"And I can spend time with my family," Oliver parroted before turning to the nurse on duty, smiled broadly, and turned on the charm, "Hi, I'm Oliver Queen, I think you have some paperwork waiting for me?"


End file.
